<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Earth: World's Finest by Lauriverfanboy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175068">New Earth: World's Finest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1'>Lauriverfanboy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Earth [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of New Earth Series. Kara Danvers came to Gotham to establish a new branch of her newspaper, but when Kate Kane asked for her help, Kara knew she had to help her. So it's a team up of two of the world's finest heroes, Supergirl and Batwoman! Better than the summary suggests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Earth [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kate was surprised when she entered her office the next morning to find someone already waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you should really consider adding some kind of protection to keep people from just flying into your balcony, since didn't you have an enemy who could fly?" Kara asked completely seriously and Kate just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you'd be coming in this soon." Kate said with a smile as she moved to hug Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I didn't think you were a hugger." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." Kate said and Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your secret is safe with me." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. So, where are you staying?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My boyfriend is checking us into a hotel, but I flew ahead." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boyfriend." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can talk about each other's personal lives after we've finished our business." Kara said and Kate nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right this way ma'am." Kate said, slipping into fake business mode and Kara laughed as they sat down on opposite sides of Kate's desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A decent location, not too big, since I'm still on a bit of a budget, outside of your father's district, since it sounds like he is not someone I want to access to my company, but still in a relatively safe area." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see what I can find." Kate said as Luke entered the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, uh, how did this woman get past security and why are you just sitting here with her?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm Supergirl." Kara said as she removed her glasses and Luke immediately saw the resemblance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me your BFF from National City was coming to visit?" Luke asked Kate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think she was coming for a few more days." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what brings the girl of steel to town?" Luke asked eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he always like this?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know nerds. I'm sure you have one of your own." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. He comes in the Winn model." Kara said and Kate laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I'm not here on hero business." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No she's not. She's here because she's opening the branch of her newspaper here in Gotham and I'm helping her find an office location." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Luke said mildly disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance to meet an alien soon enough. Though I was hoping that as long as I'm here, maybe there could be a Supergirl/Batwoman teamup." Kara said hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it couldn't hurt to have someone with superpowers help with my current problem." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What problem?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In this universe, my actual mom is alive, but the maniac I call my sister is holding her hostage. Long story. But the only way I can find my mom is if I find Alice, but so far, I haven't had any luck." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you have a sample of her voice I can listen to? Once I know what she sounds like, I can use my super hearing to track her down." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a second." Kate said as she got on her computer and pulled up Alice's hostage video and played it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it. I'll see what I can find once we're done with our meeting." Kara said and Kate nodded as they resumed their discussion from before Luke interrupted it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob Kane entered Kane Tower and he was surprised to find Sophie waiting for him there.</p><p>"What are you doing here Moore?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"I'm Kane Industries new head of security. Apparently Kate needed someone to whip her security team into shape." Sophie said.</p><p>"So, you're working for Kate now as a glorified security guard. Look how far you have fallen, Moore." Jacob said.</p><p>"Why are you here sir?" Sophie asked, trying hard not to sigh at her former boss's attitude.</p><p>"I'm here to talk to Kate." Jacob said.</p><p>"Well you can't right now. From what I heard, she's in a meeting right now and she made it clear that she was not to be disturbed until it was over." Sophie said, since Luke had told her when she arrived at work this morning.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure that doesn't apply to her father." Jacob said arrogantly.</p><p>"Sir, if you go up to her office, you will in all likelihood have security called to escort you out, so I'll just go up with you." Sophie said as she reluctantly led her former boss to the elevator and led him up to Kate's office.</p><p>Kate and Kara had nearly finished the last detail for today, since Kara had agreed to let Kate show her some of the potential locations they'd talked about today when they heard someone enter the office and Kate saw her father enter with Sophie.</p><p>"Sorry Kate, I tried to stop him." Sophie said.</p><p>"It's fine Sophie, I wouldn't expect him to listen to you." Kate said, nodding at Sophie, who took that as her cue to leave.</p><p>"Dad, I'm in the middle of a meeting, what do you want?" Kate asked him, annoyed.</p><p>"Can't a father come spend time with his daughter at her place of work?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Of course, but you're not that father." Kate said.</p><p>"Kate, can we please talk?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Not now. Kara, I'm sorry my father doesn't know proper business." Kate said.</p><p>"It's fine." Kara said.</p><p>"Who are you anyways?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Dad, this is Kara Danvers." Kate said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you sir. Perhaps you've heard of my site, Danvers Daily News." Kara asked as she got up and held out her hand.</p><p>"I have. What brings you to Gotham?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"Her media firm is opening up a new office in Gotham and since my company's newest subsidiary is actually a real estate firm, I offered to help her find a location." Kate said.</p><p>"Really. Well, perhaps you should also talk to me about providing security." Jacob said.</p><p>"I appreciate the offer, but I haven't even picked out a location yet. There's still several details I need to work out first before I even begin to think about security." Kara said, though she was silently thinking that there was no way she'd enlist this man anywhere near her company.</p><p>"We've also been talking about Kane Industries becoming one of the shareholders in her company, since it couldn't hurt to get some free advertising." Kate said.</p><p>"Kate, can I talk to you in private please?" Jacob asked and both women could tell that he wasn't really asking.</p><p>"One minute Kara." Kate said and she knew that Kara was going to use her super hearing to listen in on the conversation as she and her dad stepped outside the office.</p><p>"What do you want dad?" Kate asked.</p><p>"Why are you encouraging that woman to bring her media firm here?" Jacob demanded.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kate asked.</p><p>"I've heard about her work. She and her subordinates glamorize the vigilantes in National City, Central City and Calvintown. The last thing this city needs is a media platform that encourages the public to look to a psycho in a cape over actual law enforcement." Jacob said.</p><p>"I've made it very clear that I no longer share your views on vigilantes and Kara is actually an old friend I made while I was traveling the world. Besides, this is a business opportunity and I'm a businesswoman. And if you're so against Kara's media firm, why are you trying to get her as a client?" Kate asked.</p><p>"I'm hoping that if her people are exposed to the Crows, she'll realize that she shouldn't be glamorizing vigilantes. Besides, she could offer some free advertising." Jacob said.</p><p>"I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you. Now get out of my office and do not come back without an appointment." Kate said, knowing that there was no way Kara would ever affiliate herself with the Crows.</p><p>"Fine." Jacob said, knowing his daughter well enough to know to let her calm down before approaching the subject again and left.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing you heard all that." Kate asked Kara, who nodded.</p><p>"Your dad is, no offense, but he's an ass." Kara said.</p><p>"None taken. You're right. My dad is not getting any work with you is he?" Kate asked.</p><p>"No way. I do not want my company affiliated with the Crows, or more importantly, your dad." Kara said.</p><p>"Same policy I have for my company. But anyways, why don't we head downstairs so we can start working on our more fun jobs." Kate said and Kara just nodded as Kate revealed the entrance to the batcave as they headed down there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was mostly filler, but I wanted Kara to have an actual encounter with the jackass known as Jacob Kane in person so she'd get a better feel for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Batcave, Kara had to admit that this was impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Barry is definitely going to be jealous when I tell him I got to see the Batcave before he did." Kara said and Kate chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably true. But let's get down to business." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, so what's the plan?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be patrolling Gotham like I normally do, searching for Alice while you use your super senses to see if you can locate her that way. When you find her, give me the location, I'll meet you there. But, just to be clear, I'm probably going to have to use some less than savory tactics to get her to reveal what I want to know." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, I would disapprove of that, especially against your own sister," Kara said, before Kate interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not my sister in anything but blood." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, since this is about getting information regarding your family, I'll make an exception, just don't expect me to actually help. I have a reputation to maintain." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Kate agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get to work." Kara said as she activated her suit ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I need one of those." Kate said, since Luke had not yet figured out how to crack that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk to Cisco Ramon, he's the one who made it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind making you a new suit. He'd probably jump at the chance." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that, but this suit has sentimental value, since it was Bruce's." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I'm sure that if you send Cisco your suit, he can figure out how to upgrade it." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Kate said as she moved to suit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon-El was heading down to the hotel bar when his phone rang and he was surprised when he saw it was Winn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winn, what's up?" Mon-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mon-El, Jacob Kane is crazier than we thought he was." Winn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Mon-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After J'onn told us about Batwoman's father, I decided to hack into his financial records and found several purchases from Luthor Corp." Winn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, that's not exactly devious." Mon-El said, though he was still on high alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These were weapons designed specifically by Lex Luthor and I also hacked into his phone records and found several phone calls between them, along with calls between Jacob Kane and Samuel Lane." Winn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you don't think?" Mon-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I think Lex might've sold Jacob Kane weapons that can actually hurt kryptonians." Winn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any ideas on what the calls to Lane were for?" Mon-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None, but considering that man's attitude towards aliens, we can assume it's nothing good." Winn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it. I'll warn Kara." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I'll let you know if I find anything else out." Winn said as he hung up and now Mon-El was a lot more concerned than he was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supergirl was hovering over Gotham City, trying to find Alice, but she was distracted when she heard police radios about a jumper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Batwoman, gonna take a quick detour. Sounds like there's a jumper that needs to be saved." Supergirl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it. I'll keep searching." Batwoman said as Supergirl flew towards the source of the commotion, but when she arrived, she was surprised to find there wasn't any jumper, but instead, Jacob Kane was standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for the theatrics, but you don't exactly have a signal light." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I help you with?" Supergirl asked, though she had a bad feeling about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can help me test out this new weapon graciously provided by Luthor Corp." Jacob said as he picked up a large gun and aimed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking my city back from the vigilante scum that have consumed it." Jacob said as he fired some burst of electricity based projectile at her, knocking her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to do this." Supergirl said, panting heavily as she tried to recover from the blast, only to get hit again, this time by a much more painful substance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kryptonite." Supergirl said as her vision got blurry and she started to fall from the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to finish this." Jacob said, only to find himself on the receiving end of a super strength punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch my girlfriend." Valor said as he then jumped off the building and landed just in time to grab Supergirl before she hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Batwoman, this Valor, I work with Supergirl. She's been hit, I'll explain later, but I need to get her someplace safe." Valor said, using Supergirl's comms to contact Batwoman, who then proceeded to give him directions to the bat cave and Valor was glad that Winn had upgraded his ring to allow him to fly as he flew in that direction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You must be Kara's boyfriend." Kate said when she entered the batcave to find a guy with a beard wearing what was basically a reverse color scheme of Superman's suit waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Mon-El." Mon-El said as Kate then noticed Kara lying unconscious in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to her." Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father happened." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna kill him." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, there are a few people who have a right to get a few shots in before he dies." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm assuming you mean J'onn and Superman." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Among other people. Mind if I make a few calls, since no offense, but this place doesn't exactly have the right equipment to help Kara heal." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it. There's a cot in the side room that you can put Kara on while you make those calls." Kate said and Mon-El nodded as he moved to lay Kara down on the cot before pulling out his phone and calling J'onn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mon-El, what is it?" J'onn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have Winn trace my location and use the transmatter portal to get here now. And bring sun lamps." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" J'onn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It turns out that while taking down Jacob Kane wasn't on our agenda when we came here, it is now. He has kryptonite, which he used on Kara." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a minute to get in touch with Clark and Lena, since I have a feeling that Superman will want to pay a visit to Jacob Kane in person and Lena can give Kara a kryptonite suit." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call them from here, Kara needs those sun lamps now. Do it or I'll call Alex." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mon-El, the last thing she needs to do is go to Gotham, she's still recovering." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but she'll feel useful yelling at you to get your ass here now." Mon-El pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J'onn, please, hurry." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there as soon as I can." J'onn said as he hung up and Mon-El looked at his girlfriend, who was still suffering from the effects of the kryptonite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurry." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any ideas on how my dad got his hands on a weapon that can fire kryptonite?" Kate asked Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not from any company here in Gotham. It'll take me some time to figure out where he got it from." Luke said as he continued hacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need, I already know exactly where he got the gun from." Mon-El said as he approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luthor Corp. Lex Luthor is Superman's greatest enemy. He's spent billions of dollars developing weapons to level the playing field. He's one of the only people on this planet who can make kryptonite." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware of that, considering I've met the bastard, but how would my dad even know about that, since right now the world sees Lex Luthor as a beloved billionaire humanitarian genius." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My guess would be through a mutual acquaintance, General Sam Lane." Mon-El said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lois's father and my father's former commanding officer." Kate said and Mon-El nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"General Lane has a very similar view of vigilantes, especially aliens, but even more so kryptonians, as your father." Mon-El explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it. How did you know?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our tech support Winn Schott did some digging and found multiple phone calls between your dad and Sam Lane and Lex Luthor, along with anonymous purchases of very suspicious weaponry from Shell companies associated with Luthor Corp." Mon-El said as a transmatter portal opened and J'onn and Lena jumped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is she?" Lena asked and Mon-El was relieved to see Lena had portable sun lamps with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me." Mon-El said as he led Lena towards where Kara was resting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is Lena Luthor doing here?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena's a part of our team, one of our big brains." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming so quickly." Kate said to her fellow paragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing could keep me away. Kara is like a daughter to me. Speaking of which, her actual parents are furious and the only reason they aren't here is because I told them I don't want to have to Kara that I'm arresting either of them for murdering a human, no matter how much he deserves it." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Superman?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's on his way here now, since he wants to help take Jacob Kane down." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was the portal you came through?" Luke asked, the scientist in him taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's called a transmatter portal. Lena built one into our lair to allow us to instantly transport to any desired location that we're needed. We left the remainder of our team in National City, since we can't leave it completely undefended, but if necessary, they can join us here." J'onn explained and Kate nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should divide and conquer. Once Kara recovers, she and I can resume what we were originally planning on doing tonight while you, Mon-El and Superman can deal with my dad." Kate said and J'onn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us know if you need any additional help with your mission as well." J'onn said and Kate nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara groaned in pain as she came to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back." Mon-El said as he and Lena turned off the sun lamps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Remind me to punch Jacob Kane." Kara groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already did and your cousin is planning on doing it as well." Mon-El said as Kara realized that Lena was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena, what are you doing here?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After you got shot out of the sky by Batwoman's father, Mon-El called in the cavalry. J'onn's here too and Superman is on his way." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I need to add exposing Jacob Kane to my to do list. But first I have a promise to keep with Kate." Kara said as said person approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, I'm pretty sure that if you try going out again, my dad will try to finish what he started." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing I came prepared." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you finished it." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Lena said as she pulled a shield about the same size and shape as the glyph on Kara's chest out of her purse and attached it to the glyph and tapped the center of it, causing it to meld into the suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an anti-kryptonite suit. I built one for Kara in our old universe and one of the first things I did after we built the Tower, I started building Kara one here. I also built one for Superman, but I doubt he'd ever wear it since it was built by a Luthor." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the deal with that? I know that Kara detests Lex with a passion, but I never got the whole story on the problem between your families." Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex is Superman's greatest enemy. They used to be best friends, until Lex grew paranoid of Superman and every other alien on this planet and eventually declared open war on Superman." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like he's picking up where he left off here. Why hasn't he been arrested yet?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Lex is good at covering his tracks. It took Superman years to expose his crimes and even so, it took him turning the sun red and all the chaos that created for him to finally be convicted." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would he turn the sun red? Wouldn't he be killing himself, since the world can't survive under a red sun?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but my powers come from a yellow sun. Red is the color of my home planet's sun and under it, kryptonians are powerless." Kara explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are we calling him Superman? Doesn't everyone here know his identity?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do, but your friend Luke doesn't and think Superman would prefer if it stayed that way. He still doesn't know that Lena knows." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't told him?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did some stuff in the old universe that has made him a bit weary of trusting me." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's in the past and she did help evacuate my earth during the Crisis." Kara said, making it clear that she would not tolerate people questioning Lena's loyalty after they'd worked out their issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. Anyways, any chance you can build me one of those suits?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you need an anti kryptonite suit?" Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While my suit is impervious to most conventional earth weapons, the suit is vulnerable to kryptonite and it sounds like my dad is packing it now." Kate said and Lena nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see what I can do." Lena agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob Kane was currently sitting on the couch of his new apartment, holding an ice pack to his head as he nursed the pounding headache that other guy had given him after he'd shot Supergirl. Why couldn't people realize that he did what he did because he was trying to protect both Gotham and the rest of the world from these powerful aliens who flew around, inflicting their will without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello daddy dearest." a new voice said, startling Jacob as he turned to see Alice walk out of the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you get in here?" Jacob demanded as he reached for his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not important. And I wouldn't use that gun if I were you." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why not?" Jacob asked as he aimed the gun at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because if you do, every major news station in Gotham will see this." Alice said as she held out her phone to reveal a video of Jacob shooting Supergirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Jacob asked, since while he didn't regret his actions, he knew the public would not understand them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's simple. You've got some very impressive toys there commander. Toys that could be very useful to me." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not giving you any Crows weaponry." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess all of Gotham is about to find out what kind of man Jacob Kane really is." Alice said as Jacob quickly thought through his options and came up with a plan, that if it was executed correctly, could end up solving all his problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't give you any weapons, but what if I give you my provider." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm listening." Alice said, since her interest was genuinely piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use this number to get in touch with Sam Lane and he can connect you with my supplier, since the supplier of these weapons does not trust people easily." Jacob said as he wrote down a number and handed it to Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. But why exactly would an army general tell me anything?" Alice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call him and explain things." Jacob answered and Alice nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this doesn't work, all of Gotham will want to kill you as much as I do." Alice said as the lights flickered and then she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sucker." Jacob said as he pulled out his phone to call Sam and tell him about his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy, I get you want to take out Supergirl, so would I, but why would I allow a terrorist to use weapons of that caliber?" Sam asked after Jacob told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all a part of my plan. If Alice kills Supergirl and Batwoman, then all of Gotham will be calling for her head and I can use the trackers you'll make sure are hidden in the guns to track and put her down." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to do this? If it backfires, it's both our asses on the line, not to mention the source of these weapons." Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've thought about it and I believe that the benefits outweigh the risks." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then." Sam said as he hung up, neither him, nor Jacob realizing that this conversation had been overheard by two different sources.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Looks like bugging your dad's apartment was a smart move." Luke said to Kate as she, Kara, Mon-El and Lena re entered the main chamber of the Batcave where he and J'onn were standing by the computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bugged your own father?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As soon as Sophie told me the lengths my father was willing to take his hatred of vigilantes to, I decided I needed to keep closer tabs on him." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's a good thing too since it sounds like your father is willing to unleash on this city in order to take you and Kara out." Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's he planning?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He just convinced A U.S. Army General to put Alice in contact with whoever it was that gave him that weapon he attacked Kara with in order to turn you both into martyrs that he can use to then get the green light to kill Alice." Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay Kate, considering the fact that your father is putting innocent lives in jeopardy, I think he takes precedence." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On that we agree." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the plan?" Mon-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get as much evidence against Jacob as we can. This video is a good start, since I'm sure it's not the first time a reporter or the GCPD got a bit of information from the Bat." Kara said, looking at Luke, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so we leak the video to the police, but my dad has a lot of people in the legal system who owe him favors." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why I'm going to have Winn send me all the evidence he has, since honestly, this is one problem that I don't think can be solved just by punching a guy." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, that's just the way the world works." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Mon-El asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see if Clark can have Lois get in touch with her father, since we need to know when and where the weapons sale he and Jacob are setting up with Alice, since we can't risk her getting those kinds of weapons." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p><span>"Clark Kent is Superman." Kate said simply, since it wasn't like Luke wasn't going to find out soon enough</span> <span>anyways.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for revealing his identity Kate." Kara said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, we should also figure out who this supplier is." Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my brother." Lena said immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has Lex Luthor's fingerprints all over it and he's more than willing to let innocent people get hurt just take out people he feels are a threat to him and even though we erased his memory, I have a feeling that both Supergirl and Batwoman are high up on that list." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You erased his memories?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex is dangerous enough without knowing the identities of Supergirl, Batwoman, the Flash, Green Arrow and practically every other hero out there." Kara said and Kate nodded, not arguing with that, since while she'd only had to deal with Lex during Crisis, she'd learned that he was a selfish douche who'd risk the fate of the entire multiverse to further his own goals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. But anyways, how can you be sure that Lex would be the one to hand out this kind of fire power. Wouldn't it leave a trail right to him?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex maybe insane, but he's also a genius. He's spent years mastering the art of covering his tracks. He likely wouldn't make the sale directly, he'd use several corporations in order to cover his tracks." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately for him, I have experience uncovering them." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think that we can get a location on the buy?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, J'onn, have you restored Lucy's memories yet?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't been able to get close enough to her without her father being around to do so." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you guys talking about?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lois's younger sister Lucy Lane. She's an army lawyer who works closely with her father and she used to have a very similar mindset towards aliens as he does, though she was slightly more open minded, but only slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you want to restore her memories?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said she used to. After I revealed my identity to her, she became much more open minded and understanding towards aliens. But more importantly, she can get close enough to her father to plant a bug that we can use to find out where the buy will be and intercept it." Kara said, right as her phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" J'onn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark. I'll bring him up to speed on our plan." Kara said and J'onn nodded as Kara took the call and explained the plan to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll call Lois. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help us not only bring down her dad, but also maybe begin to heal her relationship with Lucy." Clark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. See you soon." Kara said as she hung up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Major Lane, you have a visitor." Lucy's secretary said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have time for that." Lucy said, too busy with her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am, it's Director Henshaw." her secretary said and now Lucy was nervous, since while she'd never interacted with the director before, she knew enough about him to be nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Send him in." Lucy said as she tried to prepare herself for that meeting as J'onn entered the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Director Henshaw, what brings you here?" Lucy asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Major Lane, you have nothing to be worried about. In fact, I want to recruit you for my division." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to recruit me to the DEO. But why?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll understand in a minute." J'onn said as he placed his hand on Lucy's temple and proceeded to restore her memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J'onn." Lucy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how about it Major Lane?" J'onn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in." Lucy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, but I can't make it official quite yet." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because right now, we need you to get close to your father." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as J'onn played the recording of the conversation between her father and Jacob Kane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dad is willing to risk dangerous kryptonian killing weapons to a terrorist just to try and get rid of Supergirl and Batwoman." Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we have reason to believe that the supplier that he and Jacob Kane both referenced is Lex Luthor." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he is. Just when I think my dad can't sink any lower, I find out that he's resorting to working with my future brother-in-law's greatest enemy." Lucy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you figured it out." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once I learned Kara's identity, it was pretty easy to put together. Which reminds me, I need to call Lois and apologize to her." Lucy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do that in person, since she's waiting outside." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is?" Lucy asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we decided that it would be best if she waited until after I restored your memories. I need to get back to Gotham to help, but Lois can bring you up to speed on the whole plan." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then." Lucy said as J'onn left her office and a few minutes later, Lois entered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lois." Lucy said awkwardly, since even though the two of them were sisters, they'd drifted apart to the point where they were practically strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucy. I see you're looking well." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you finding this as awkward as I am?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably more." Lois said and they both laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So anyways, what's the plan for dealing with dad?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm working on an article to expose Dad, but to do that and also stop the sale, I need you to plant this on dad." Lois said as she handed Lucy as a bug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think dad will notice if he's been bugged?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally yes, but Winn and Lena figured out a way to infuse the bug with martian DNA, allowing it to shapeshift, so once you plant it on dad, it'll change form and he'll never even know he's wearing it."Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you trust Lena Luthor?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clark doesn't and I'm on the fence, but Kara does. I guess it's possible that not all the Luthors are horrible people. Though honestly, I think that if Lena does have good in her, it's because she's not Lillian's biological daughter." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably true. So anyways, what's the plan after I plant the bug?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once you plant it, we can use it to learn where the buy is going down and we can also use it to access dad's files and see if we can find any incriminating information in them." Lois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you down. And I get to do more in your wedding than just attend right?" Lucy asked and Lois rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be a bridesmaid, but you know Kara is still going to be my maid of honor right." Lois asked and Lucy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She deserves it more than me, since honestly, she's been more of a sister to you than I ever was. That's part of why I didn't like her so much. I wasn't just jealous of her friendship with James, I was also jealous of how she is so much closer to you than I am." Lucy said and Lois smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that you know the truth, maybe someday we can have a relationship like that." Lois said and Lucy smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what else is going on?" Lucy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll bring you up to speed." Lois said as she brought Lucy fully up to speed on the plan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanks to Winn having already hacked into both the Crow's financial records, along with Jacob Kane's personal finance records, Kara was able to track down the purchases of the weapons Jacob had no doubt bought from Lex, though of course, there was no direct link between Jacob and Lex. Luckily, Winn had already worked to unravel the purchase chain to save them some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weapons had been purchased under the guise of buying normal weapons from a shell corporation called Blast Range Manufacturers, which was a subsidiary of American Atomic Defenses, which which was a subsidiary of Amertek Industries, of which Lex Luthor was a shareholder and using a backdoor Lena had built into the Luthor Corp mainframe before Lex had fired her, they discovered that the weapons Jacob had purchased were actually manufactured by Lex at Luthor Corp. It wouldn't be enough to convict Lex, but it would be useful in bringing him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, in addition to the information Luke and Kate had already provided her regarding Jacob's deal with Hamilton Dynamics about building an arsenal of bat killing weapons among other things, Kara had managed to put together a rather scathing expose on Jacob Kane, though she was letting Lois handle her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how's it looking?" Kate asked as she approached Kara, who was sitting in a chair in her office, working on the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tell me." Kara said as she turned her laptop around for Kate to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Man Who's Doomed Gotham: the Jacob Kane Story." Kate read and she had to admit, she already liked the sound of that title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catchy." Kate said as she read the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" Kara asked as Kate finished reading it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only have one problem with it." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Kara asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too kind in it." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't be accused of having too much of an emotional connection to the story." Kara said and Kate chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Now we just need to hope that enough people read it. We've also sent that recording to GCPD, so they should know that my dad aided a terrorist." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how long do you think it will be before they make an arrest?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but what I do know is that I plan on testifying against my dad at his trial." Kate said, since this was different than the first time her dad was sent to prison. This time, she was the one putting him there for crimes he did commit. And while a small part of her may feel guilty about what she's doing, she also knew that he did this to himself and now he was getting what he deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the meantime, Lucy has planted the bug, now we just need to wait until we get a location on the buy, so that way we can destroy the weapons and also take down Alice." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And find my mom." Kate said as Luke entered the office from the batcave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got a location for the meet." Luke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get moving." Kate said and Kara nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea? We're exposed at the moment. And how do you know your father isn't setting you up for a trap?" Dodgeson asked her as they approached the location that had been determined for the weapons buy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think that I'd just blindly trust him? I made sure to confirm this wasn't a trap." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how do you know it isn't?" Dodgeson asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm not the only person my father wants to kill. He's trying to set things in motion so that we kill Batwoman and Supergirl with these weapons and then he can use them as a martyr to kill me." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. And here I thought your dad was just an ass who wanted to help his city, but did it the wrong way. But it turns out he may actually be almost as crazy as you." Dodgeson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you know why I didn't just have you kill him when you had the chance." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to expose him for the fraud he really is before you ended him." Dodgeson said and Alice nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted the city to despise Jacob Kane as much as I do." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your sister?" Dodgeson asked and Alice sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, my sister is the only member of my family that I know didn't forget about me. Well aside from my mother obviously." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you don't want to kill her." Dodgeson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Once I remove the other factors from play, I intend to bring her to my way of thinking." Alice said as the seller finally arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Alice." the seller said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're late. I don't like it when people waste my time." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure these will make it worth your while." the seller said as he snapped his fingers and several crates were brought out of the truck he'd come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This does look promising." Alice said as she began examining the weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, do any of these items catch your eye?" the seller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of them." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect and how exactly will you be paying?" the seller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call this number and tell Dante that Alice has what she promised. You'll receive your payment then." Alice promised as she handed him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You understand that I won't be able to let you leave with any of this gear until I confirm your payment right?" the seller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest. But I'm sure that your boss is aware of Dante." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is, which is exactly why I want to make sure that you really do know him before I charge him for something that he didn't authorize." the seller said and Alice nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." Alice said as the seller pulled out his phone and dialed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After speaking to the man for a few minutes, the seller hung up and nodded at Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, everything checks out, but Dante has requested I send half of the weapons to him to cover your debt." the seller said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was the deal I made with him." Alice said, knowing better than to cross Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. Take your pick of which ones you want for yourself." the seller said, right as one of the crates was destroyed by heat vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the?" Alice asked as suddenly, Supergirl and Superman dropped out of the sky, along with a black guy in a black and red suit and a man wearing what looked like a reverse color scheme of Superman's suit and she was shocked to see her sister with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you know where we were?" Alice demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really think that I wouldn't be keeping tabs on Commander Kane?" Batwoman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. But do you really think that your super buddies can help you around weapons designed specifically to kill them?" Alice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that." Supergirl said as she tapped the symbol on her chest and suddenly, some sort of exo-suit appeared around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to do?" Alice asked as she picked up the nearest weapon and fired a kryptonite blast at Supergirl, only for her to shake it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That. This suit protects me from your blasts." Supergirl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, I made a few adjustments to your suit that I didn't before." Lena said over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What sort of adjustments?" Supergirl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured out a way to design your helmet's visor to allow your heat vision and your freeze breath to pass through harmlessly." Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You rock Lena." Supergirl said with a grin, since that was a definite improvement over the original kryptonite suit Lena had built for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me something I don't know." Lena said and Supergirl rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might be safe. But I have a feeling your friends here won't be so lucky." Alice said as she aimed the weapon at Superman, only for him to blast it with his heat vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J'onn, Valor, take out the guards, Superman and I will deal with the weapons, Batwoman." Supergirl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you need to ask." Batwoman said, glaring at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's move out." Supergirl said as she and Superman flew into the sky and J'onn and Mon-El began super speeding around the area, quickly taking out both Alice's henchman and the goons who'd come with the seller while Batwoman charged at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think that you can beat me sis?" Alice asked as she whipped out her butterfly knife and tried to stab Batwoman, who skillfully dodged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's find out." Batwoman said as she slugged Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two sisters fought, Batwoman forced Alice until she had her backed up against a wall and then Batwoman proceeded to fire her grappling hook and used it to pin Alice against a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you got me." Alice reluctantly admitted as she tried to break free of her restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not getting away this time. Now tell me, where is Gabi Kane?" Batwoman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That information will come at a cost." Alice said, knowing that it was her only chance of getting her freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I won't free you." Batwoman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess you'll never find Mommy Dearest." Alice said tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Supergirl said as she and the others approached the sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, and what do you mean by that? None of you have the will to torture me." Alice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true, but fortunately, we don't need to torture you. J'onn, do your thing." Supergirl said and J'onn nodded as he walked up to Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do to me." Alice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just this. What am I looking for?" J'onn asked Batwoman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any trace of Gabi Kane. My mother. Alice is holding her hostage somewhere and until I find her." Batwoman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't lock Alice up." J'onn said and Batwoman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it." J'onn said as he placed his hand on Alice's temple and his eyes glowed red as he read Alice's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Batwoman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a location." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is she?" Batwoman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's being held in the basement of a defunct sugar factory in the worst part of Gotham." J'onn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go. I can get there faster than you and she'll likely need to see a familiar face." Supergirl said and Batwoman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go. Let me know as soon as you have her." Batwoman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. In the meantime, you guys should deliver her to the police." Supergirl said, nodding towards Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be my pleasure." Batwoman said, looking forward to locking Alice up as Supergirl retracted her exo suit and took off towards the sugar factory while Batwoman looked at her sister with scorn, looking forward to locking her sister up forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabi Kane was in pure misery. First she'd run off the road by the Joker. Then she and her daughter Beth had been held hostage by a maniac named August Cartwright who'd slowly driven Beth insane to the point where she'd killed a woman before setting a house on fire. At first, Gabi had been relieved to be free, but then her own daughter had turned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of returning home to their family, Beth had become Alice and drugged her to keep her compliant before locking her up in the basement of this sugar factory. Gabi couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen sunlight, but what she did know was that her own daughter was slowly killing her, since she was only fed a few times a week and she had to ration the little water Alice did give her. Gabi didn't even know how she looked, but she was could assume it was awful, including the marks on her arms, since there had been times that Gabi felt that it would be easier for her to just end it than continue to being Alice's prisoner, but Alice always seemed to know and was able to stop her, saying that Gabi was of more use to her alive, whatever that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, she was dragged from her thoughts when she heard a crashing sound above her and suddenly, the door to her cell was broken down to Gabi's shock, a blonde woman wearing a dark blue suit with a red S on her chest entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabriella Kane?" the woman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Gabi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Supergirl and I'm here to get you out of here." Supergirl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Gabi asked, thinking this was too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Gabi. I'm here to bring you home." Supergirl said as Gabi tried to get up from the chair she was sitting in, but between how weak she felt and the shock that maybe her nightmare was over, she collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe now." Supergirl said as she quickly picked Gabi up and flew her out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate was waiting at Gotham General when Supergirl arrived, since Kara had called her to let her know that she had her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom." Kate said, still shocked at the sight of her mother being alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kate." Gabi said breathlessly as ESUs rushed out to take her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She needs immediate attention." Supergirl said as she gently placed Gabi on the gurney they'd brought out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving until I know my mother will be okay." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll let you know as soon as she can have visitors." One of the ESUs said and Kate nodded as she turned to Supergirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Supergirl. For saving my mother." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The real thanks belong to Batwoman. She's the one who made me aware of your predicament and I was more than happy to help." Supergirl said as she flew out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Vesper Fairchild was all over the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Gotham, if I have to pick between a Bat or a Crow, I know I'd choose the Bat. Especially considering the fact that Jacob Kane has three strikes and now he's out. First, Batwoman beats him to taking down Alice, then Supergirl saves his first wife Gabi Kane and now the word is that GCPD just put out a warrant for him. That's right Gotham, apparently our so called protector Jacob Kane is just as bad as the criminals he claims to be protecting us from. The GCPD received an anonymous video this morning revealing that Jacob Kane actually aided and abetted Alice, giving her the means to take down heroes like Superman and Supergirl. And according to an article posted by Kara Danvers of Danvers Daily News, it appears that Jacob Kane actually attempted to kill the girl of steel himself and has been involved in several other questionable actions. While Jacob Kane has not yet been apprehended, the GCPD is offering a five thousand dollar reward for any information leading to his capture. I know that I for one will not be sleeping easily until Batwoman puts Jacob Kane behind bars." Vesper said over the radio as Kara, Mon-El, Clark, J'onn, Luke and Kate all listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to admit, she does have a way with words. If my company had a radio station, I'd definitely hire her." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vesper has a point though. My dad is still on the loose." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you're not with your mom right now?" Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's still unconscious and I'd rather focus on catching my dad, since honestly, I'm kind of afraid of what he might do to her to prove a point." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wouldn't hurt her would he? Especially since doesn't she have an armed guard outside her door?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She does, but he's a desperate man who's plan failed and it cost him everything." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair point. So, how do we find him?" Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we could try using bait." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Clark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the one who exposed his operation. I'm sure he'll want pay back and who knows, maybe he'll think that if he takes me out, it will somehow undo what my article did." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a delusional desperate man. It's worth a shot." Kate said as they began planning their trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on that day, Kara was walking back to her hotel from Kane Tower when she felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her into an alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the?" Kara asked as she turned to see Jacob Kane standing in front of her, holding a gun to her head and he looked pretty ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ruined my life. You poked your nose in my business and you ruined my life." Jacob sneered at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a journalist, I was just doing my job." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So was I." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to kill America's golden girl, putting innocent people in danger?" Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too blind to see it, but I was doing what I had to do to protect my city from the vigilantes who make the people think that they can't trust the law." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you do this, then they'll put you away forever." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll do that anyways. But at least this way, I can be sure that the person responsible is dealt with." Jacob said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that." Kara said as Batwoman jumped down from the rooftops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob Kane. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this for." Batwoman said as she punched Jacob hard enough to knock him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was even more satisfying than I thought it would be." Batwoman said and Kara rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better get him to GCPD." Kara said and Batwoman nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hi mom." Kate said with a smile as she entered her mother's hospital room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kate." Gabi said with a smile as her daughter cautiously walked towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never gave up hope that you were still alive." Kate said with a tearful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well come on then, give your old mom a hug." Gabi said and Kate smiled as she gently hugged her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's your father?" Gabi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kate, where is your father?" Gabi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in jail." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" Gabi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, just read this. It'll explain everything." Kate said as she pulled Kara's article up on her phone for Gabi to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I can't believe that he'd stoop so low to try and kill his own daughter." Gabi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kate, do you honestly think your sister kept her mouth shut around me." Gabi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you know?" Kate asked, honestly relieved that her mother knew who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I do and I could not be more proud of you. It's nice to know that at least one of my daughters knows right from wrong." Gabi said and Kate smiled as she hugged her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so relieved I won't have to hide this from you." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more secrets between us Kate." Gabi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more secrets. But mom, you know you'll have a long way to go in your recovery." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I do. I've already started talking to my doctors about different rehab facilities I could go to for both my physical and mental recovery." Gabi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pick whatever facility you want, I will cover all the expenses." Kate promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Kate." Gabi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the least I can do. We should've found you sooner." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's important is that we're together now." Gabi said and Kate nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on that evening, Kara and Kate were getting drinks before Kara returned to National City, since while Kate knew that Kara couldn't get drunk off of earth beer, she still wanted to get her drinks to thank her for her help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, your dad and your sister are in jail and yet you still feel like celebrating?" Kara asked as she and Kate sipped their beers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, because despite that, my city and my mother are a bit safer, so to me, that's a victory." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. I have to admit, I understand now why Barry and Oliver always got drinks after these crossovers." Kara said and Kate chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have to admit, it isn't too bad." Kate agreed, right as Kara's phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barry, what's up?" Kara asked when she answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, is now a bad time?" Barry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in Gotham right now and I just finished helping Kate out. What's up?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind, Oliver, Jefferson and I could use your help in Central City." Barry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With what?" Kara asked as he brought her up to speed on the ASA situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm on my way and tell Iris that she has the green light on that story, even though she's likely already started it." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. Thanks." Barry said as he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was Barry. He, Oliver and Jefferson need help dealing with the ASA." Kara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going with you." Kate said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been trying to help with that problem and if this ASA situation is escalating, then they should get all the help they can." Kate said and Kara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get going." Kara said as they paid for their drinks before heading out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is the end of World's Finest. As you can probably guess, Kara and Kate will be making appearances in Book of Flash. I have to admit, when I first started this crossover, I wasn't planning on taking this story in the direction I did, but I'm glad I did, since I think this is even better than what I'd originally planned. And now it's back to the book of Flash and then once that is done, I'll return to the mainstream series. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>